J'aurais eu des roses
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Des poignets de Sarah aux roses de Ruth, recueil de minifics femslash sur Valérie. Valérie/Sarah, Valérie/Christina, Valérie/Ruth, Valérie/Evey
1. Ses poignets, ValérieSarah

Recueil de minifics femslash (yuri) basées sur l'histoire de Valérie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne compte pas me faire d'argent en écrivant ceci.

Oo.

**Personnages/Couples : **ValérieSarah

**Rating :** G

Environ 230 mots

_Ecrit en juillet 2009 pour la journée du femslash._

Oo.

Les filles ont les poignets fins.

Dans une école pour filles, il n'y a que des filles, qui ont toutes des poignets fins -sauf peut-être quelques unes, un peu plus rondes, ou un peu plus musclées...

Mais aucune autre n'a les poignets de Sarah. Non, aucune.

Je ne saurais pas définir ce qu'ils ont, les poignets de Sarah, pour me fasciner ainsi, pour avoir captivé mon regard, dès la première fois que je les ai vu. J'ai vu ses poignets, d'abord, puis le reste ensuite, également magnifique. Accrochées à ses poignets, ses mains, petites et douces. De l'autre coté, sont corps svelte et plein de vie. Sa tête blonde, son visage... Son sourire.

J'aime tout, en Sarah, mais toujours mon regard fini par retomber sur ses poignets.

Qu'ont-ils de plus que les autres, ses poignets ? Ils sont fins, et dorés. Mais j'en ai vu de plus fins, de plus dorés, chez d'autres filles. Et jamais ils n'égalaient la beauté des poignets de Sarah.

Est-ce que cet os qui saille dessine chez elle une courbe particulière ? Est-ce juste la lenteur et la tranquillité avec laquelle elle les fait bouger quand elle écrit ?

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas détacher mes yeux de ses poignets ?

Peut-être, finalement, peut-être que les poignets de Sarah ne sont pas plus beaux que d'autres poignets. Mais ce sont les siens.


	2. une phase, ValérieSarah

**Personnages/Couples : **ValérieSarah

**Rating :** PG

Environ 375 mots

_Ecrit en juillet 2009 pour la journée du femslash._

0o.

- Tu as entendu ? Tu as écouté le professeur avec moi, tu sais bien ce qu'il a dit !

Valérie détourna le regard, retenant ses larmes.

- Il a dit que ce n'était qu'une phase, que c'était parce qu'on était jeune, et qu'on... qu'on mélangeait nos sentiments ...

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il en sait, de nos sentiments, à nous !

Sarah hocha la tête, comme on explique quelque chose de très simple à un enfant un peu obtu.

- Mais enfin, il est professeur, quand même ! Il sait ce qu'il dit.

- Mais je t'aime ! lâcha Valérie, en hurlant presque, comme si cette seule affirmation, une fois posée, pouvait mettre fin à ce débat stérile et cruel.

Mais loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, cette tentative arracha à Sarah un soupir las, puis un sourire condescendant.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu es mon amie. Et comme on ne voit pas de garçons, et qu'on a envie de tomber amoureuses, parce que c'est de notre âge, on fait comme si on tombait amoureuses de nos amies. Mais c'est pas vrai. On se trompe. C'est parce qu'on est jeunes... expliqua patiemment Sarah, reprenant, en le simplifiant, le discours que leur avait tenu leur professeur.

Valérie baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux bruns.

- C'est tellement bête, chuchota-t-elle C'est tellement bête... Moi je sais bien ce que ressens... Je sais bien que tu n'es pas juste une amie...

Mais son murmure était si faible que Sarah pu feindre de ne pas l'entendre. Elle pu poursuivre -avec quelques précautions tout de même, Valérie avait l'air si triste, Valérie avait l'air de mettre tant de temps à comprendre...

- J'ai rencontré un garçon...

Valérie redressa brusquement la tête.

- Je... je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Amoureuse pour de vrai, tu comprends ? C'est pas pareil. J'ai tout de suite vu la différence. Ils ont raison, tu sais, les adultes, on s'est trompées, c'est tout: on étaient pas vraiment amoureuses, on était juste amies .

Sarah considéra un instant le regard de son ancienne petite amie, puis baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus supporter ces yeux emplis de larmes.

- Tu verras... Toi aussi, tu verras... Quand un jour tu tomberas amoureuse d'un garçon...

Valérie secoua la tête, désemparée, vidée, devant l'incompréhension de Sarah. Jamais. Jamais elle ne tomberai amoureuse d'un garçon.


	3. Merci, ValérieChristina

**Personnages/Couples : **ValérieChristina

**Rating :** PG

Environ 190 mots

_Ecrit en juillet 2009 pour la journée du femslash._

0o.

Merci Christina, merci.

Merci pour ta main serrant la mienne.

Merci pour cette main qui m'a donné la force.

Je sais que ça n'a pas duré si longtemps entre nous. Nous étions jeunes, encore adolescentes, pleines de passions. Et je te trouvais si belle. Mais nous étions trop différentes, aussi. Nous n'étions pas faites pour vivre ensemble. Nous nous sommes séparées.

Mais chaque fois que je repense à toi, je te suis reconnaissante.

Chaque fois je te remercie.

Pour cette pression de tes doigts sur les miens.

Pour ce courage que tu m'a donné.

Quand je leur ai dit.

Quand je leur ai dit que je t'aimais, toi.

Quand je leur ai dit que j'aimais les femmes.

Moi, leur fille.

Pour ce courage que tu m'as donné face aux cris de mon père.

Ce courage que tu m'as donné face au pleurs de ma mère.

Ce courage que tu m'as donné par ta main serrant la mienne. Fort, et tendrement.

Ce courage qui m'a permis de ne pas fondre en larmes devant eux.

Pour ce semblant de dignité que tu m'a permis de garder, par la chaleur de ta main, m'irradiant, me transfusant des forces qui m'abandonnaient.

Merci.


	4. Plus jamais de roses, valérieRuth

**Personnages/Couples : **ValérieRuth

**Rating :** PG (PG-13 ?)

Environ 200 mots

_Ecrit en juillet 2009 pour la journée du femslash._

0o.

Je n'aurai plus jamais de roses.

Ils t'ont pris, Ruth. Ils t'ont enlevée.

Ils t'ont arrachée à ma vie comme ils auraient arraché un de mes membres, laissant un trou béant, saignant sans cesse, sans espoir.

Ils t'ont pris. Ils t'ont eue. Mais pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce que tu leur a fait, Ruth ?

As-tu commis un crime ?

A part m'offrir des roses.

Haïssent-ils les roses, Ruth ?

Ou bien seulement les femmes qui en offrent ?

Les femmes qui en offrent à une femme...

Pourquoi, Ruth ?

Ils nous en veulent d'être heureuses ?

Pourquoi, Ruth, est-ce qu'il nous haïssent tant ?

J'ai pleuré, Ruth, sans répit, sans sommeil. J'ai pleuré et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

J'ai perdu l'esprit en guettant tes pas dans l'escalier.

Ils t'ont pris parce que tu m'as aimée.

J'ai laissé les fleurs faner parce qu'elles n'avaient plus de sens, sans toi. Parce que leur parfum me rendait folle.

J'ai pleuré sans me nourrir des jours durant, sur notre canapé.

Et je les attends, Ruth.

Je les attends, eux et leur haine.

J'attend leur sac noir, et leur sentence injuste.

Je les attends, et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Puisque je n'aurai plus jamais de roses.


	5. Ces mots, ValérieEvey

**Personnages/Couples :** Valérie/Evey

**Rating :** PG/PG-13

200 mots (2x100)

_Ecrit en octobre 2009 lors d'un arbre à drabble, défi d'écriture lors duquel il faut commencer un drabble par les derniers mots du drabble précédent..._

_Pour ceux ci, les phrases de départ étaient "Il avait vraiment cru mourir à ce moment là" pour le premier, et "qu'elle ne le réconforte" pour le second._

Oo.

Elle avait vraiment cru mourir à ce moment là. Mourir de peur quand le monde disparut de l'autre coté du petit sac noir. Puis mourir à petit feu, contre le ciment froid de sa cellule, mourir lentement, un peu plus chaque jour. Mourir à chaque torture, qui amenait son corps jusqu'à ses limites les plus extrêmes, sans jamais les franchir. Ne plus vivre vraiment, être déjà morte et continuer à mourir...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve, griffonnés sur du papier toilette, ces mots qui lui donnèrent la force, ces mots qui devinrent son dernier lien avec la vie. Son dernier amour.

-

Ils la réconfortent tant, ces quelques mots tremblants. Elle la réconforte, cette femme qu'elle ne rencontrera jamais. En lisant il lui semble entendre Valérie lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix douce, chaude. C'est comme si elle la serrait dans ses bras, tendrement, comme si elle la laissait poser sa tête contre ses seins et qu'elle passait une main caressante sur sa joue.

Tout cet amour, toute cette vie, irradient à travers le support pitoyable du papier toilette, et lui donnent la force de rester droite et fière en attendant qu'on l'amène mourir derrière le local de produits chimiques...


End file.
